


sometimes dreams come true

by gravityplant



Series: One-shot list [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: A story about a presumably stolen cap, two soulmates and beach full of traitorous sand.Dan and Phil enjoys a date night and eats out after that they spend the night at the beach when Phil suddenly finds out someone has stolen his cap.





	sometimes dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes dreams come true  
> Beta: flowerpotphil  
> Genre: Fluff/Established relationship  
> Word count: 1.3 k  
> TW: Mention of Food

Sometimes Dan looks at Phil forgets he's ever had the quiff and the wrinkles he just sees the version of him from his younger years. He would remember how Phil became his, as cliche as it may be he remembers it almost as if it was a rom-com. He turned the corner one day in the University of his dreams and there Phil was, tumbling over him and apologizing profusely the minute his eyes took in the mess he'd made. Dan had uncharacteristically laughed at the spilt coffee on his clothes and Phil had hidden behind a jam-packed folder. He must've looked like a fool staring dreamingly up at Phil through locks of hair. And when Phil hesitantly reached out a hand for him to grab and he took it. 

Time moved even slower after that as Phil became his friend. They often walked to uni together and Dan still vividly remembers how Phil's ochre and grey striped scarf would dance in the autumn wind. How their surroundings were a wildfire of colours, spreading everywhere. And eventually to Dan fortune, he could take Phil out on a first date. Phil was shy and fidgety but he had the prettiest smile Dan had ever seen and cheeks that blossomed in pretty rosy colours and Dan, he was in love.

Dan had brought him flowers on school days, they were just as colourful as Phil and the smile he received every time made his heart flutter. Now he realised that maybe they had been that couple, probably still are to be honest because Dan still asks Phil to go on dates and Phil still says yes with the same warmth in his words as he had when they were younger.

Now they sat at a table Dan had reserved beforehand afraid that they wouldn't be able to eat out on a day like this, it was after all valentines day.  
Dan tried to make it look like he was deeply invested in the menu whilst not being at all deeply invested in the menu. Instead, he snuck glances over at Phil who studied the menu, interested. Completely oblivious to Dan's smiley face from across the table. Phil had written down what he was going to order on his phone, he was always anxious that he would forget.

"Phil you absolute spork" he giggles from behind the menu card. Phil raised his eyebrows a cheeky look adoring a nerdy guy with thin black framed glasses. "You can't eat fish and then choose ice cream, it'll taste horrible!" Dan exclaimed. 

"Who decides what is right and wrong in this world Danny?" Phil teases because he knows this will get Dan either discussing wildly or shake his head fondly.

"It me, well, today at least, I don't want to snog some guy with fishy breath with a hint of ice cream". For a moment Phil considers changing it to please Dan but then his brain catches up with what Dan's said.

"Some guy, is that all I am to you?" he accuses faking a shocked, offended gasp. Dan smiles lazily and picks his nails, making it look like he doesn't have a care in the world "yeah" he says shrugging. But the growing smile on his lips is deceiving him.

"That is not true!" Phil says and pouts and only then Dan gives away and laughs softly reaching a hand out to take Phil's hand in his and squeeze. "It's not" Dan confirms.

For a moment they just stare at each other and then Phil smiles "just so you know I'm still going to choose the fish and ice cream combo." 

-

All Dan can say about Phil's poor taste in food is 'ugh' as he kisses “the guy”. Phil is carefully carrying Dan who has his arms slung around Phil's neck, they're slowly moving towards the beach. A breeze is ruffling through their hair and Dan can smell the salt in the air. Suddenly Phil's feet sink down in the sand and falls backwards, his head hits the soft sand and Dan is suddenly laying on top of him, laughing. Phil smiles as Dan crosses his arms, still laying on his stomach. "Well Philly, I guess either I'm not as light as I was when I was younger or you've slacked off in the bodybuilder department". Phil pushes Dan off so that he with a surprised look tumbles into the sand beside Phil "shut up, I've still got the biggest guns you've ever seen". 

"Oh please, they're non-existent, and now I've got sand in my hair and that is all thanks to you!" he yells accusingly sending a death stare. Phil only laughs at his misery and goes to kiss his lips. "oh that's too bad, could do with some more though" Dan furrows his brow for a second before Phil starts tickling him and he gasps "you little!" but Phil's already up and running along the shoreline as Dan tries to catch up with him. "I'm not fit enough for this Phil, I'm blaming you entirely for forcing me to exercise."

"you can thank me later when you finally manage to make it up the stairs without becoming a panting mess". Dan jumps on Phil making him fall to the ground and the next second he's straddling him "when I'm done with you're going to be a panting mess" he deadpans and Phil smiles "we'll see about that.

-

Phil giggles as he and Dan walk back to the shore hand in hand. They've swum in the ocean nude before but never at night in a place so close to the city, it feels illegal and exciting. Dan had kissed him like there was no tomorrow. His hands were soft, his lips sent from the skies above and he's just as stunning as he was when Phil first saw him, if not even prettier now aged.

He's feet played it by the ear as they danced over smooth rocks and sharp shells. Soon enough they reached for their clothes. They were about to go when Dan passing mentioned something about Phil's cap and Phil suddenly feels his stomach churn. "Dan my cap's gone, someone has stolen it!" Dan looks at him doubtfully "whilst we swam?" 

Phil flails his arms trying to make a point "well yeah we were a bit distracted weren't we" Dan blushes "I guess we were, huh".

"Well there's no way I will ever see that cap again," he says deflated and shakes his head.

"And why's that, maybe someone just I don't know took it by mistake?" Dan suggests coming up behind Phil to hug him.

"It was a very handsome cap let me tell you" Phil argues upset and kicks at the warm sand beneath his feet. "And take it by mistake? Yeah 'cuz people normally drop things by mistake on other peoples clothes" he says irritated beginning to walk towards the wooden stairs leading up to the cobblestoned streets of the city.

-

When Dan waits unsure a step behind him leaning against the wall of the building to shake his derby shoes free of the devilish sand Phil fiddles with the key. He just can't seem to get it into the lock and he's starting to feel more and more irritated. 

Sighing Dan grabs the key from him and goes to unlock the door. Phil rolls his eyes as it only takes seconds for him to open it and get inside. "stupid doors" Phil mutters under his breath as he sends a glare towards it. 

As he pulls off his shoes he yowls at the loud laugh that Dan is emitting. Irritated he looks up. "Phil, I suspect your memory is starting to suffer," he says as he points to the coathanger where Phil's cap is hung innocently. "Oh come on" he sighs "I'm not that old yet". Dan giggles and ruffles his hair "come on grandpa let's go to bed" he smiles as he kisses Phil on the cheek.


End file.
